creadorhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Unsaque asia el mañana 2
ya amanecía y al salir ala chaye me encuentro con sakí y el resto del equipo junto a una niña del mimos colos de pelo del señor sharp solo asta la mita entoces aitor el pregunta su nombre ella dice ya lo sabrán cuando lleguemos al Raimon entoces 3el capitán dice ósea nos seguías porque intentabas llegar al instituto, yo dije si , ya en el raimo yo corrí y e abalance sobre mi padre... Arion: el señor sharp estu padre acua marina: si hola mucho justo mi hombres es acu marían sharp Evans , pero podéis decirme acua el equipo: pero si también tienes el apellido de nuestro estrenado mark Evans y Celia hills: hola mi princesita , da mas miratae as crecido mucho acua marina: hola tio y tía el equipo: queeeee ellos son tu s tios mark : jude , Celia ,y yo somos famila . habre jude es mi cuñado porque se caso con mi prima dluce, y celi aes mi cuñi porque es la hermana pequeña de jude Arion: que pasada dos grandes jugadores sindo familia entoces llega un chica y un chico que separecian ajudo salvo en la forma del pero y en la ropa , entoces dice germanita donde estas estábamos muy preocupados porti , lo siento hermanitos , saben que odio que discutáis , pyaparte tenia que entregarle un papel a papito …... esme: vae no lo buelmas a ser jusppe: es que no queremos que te pase nada malo ers nuestra hermanita , la próxima vez dinos a donde vas nosotros te traemos acua : vale esme : papa por cierto ya se a que instituto queremos iré jusepe yo jude: esto esta bien y culés son jusep: yo quiero ir a la royal academia jude : vale avisare a devid para que prepare todo para dos nuevos integrantes esme : papa yo no quiero ir a la royal academia el insistí que quiero venir es al Raimon jude: vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba esme esme : pero si tiu quieres que vaya para la royal lo aher jude: no lo ultimo que quiero es que mi niñita sea infeliz hablo con tu tía Celia ella te dira lo que tines que hacer para ingresar en el Raimon yoo estoy de cuerdo entodo lo que quieras aser esm y lo mismo para ti hijo de repente antes del entrenamiento se encuentran con tosdos los mibres de l inazuma japon nos quedamos imprecionado entoces dice kevin vaya jude cuando eres tan pequeao y e as puesto tetas entosce dicjo,...…. esme : ojo con lo que dices de mi padre kevin daragonflei jack : espera tu eres la hija de jude sharp la herma gemela de jusepe esme : si y ella es acua nuestra hermanita pequeña Arion: juseppe tu herma esme se nota que es padrera juseppe: en realidada no la mas padrea aki es acu dado que nación unos meses después para que el entonces notros dods teníamos 10 años y acua uno pocos meses de nacida ricardo dirigo: eso quiere decir que esme y tu soy gemelos juseppe: asi es jade : oye queien es el mauor de ustedes dos juseppe : pues yo entoces dices rosi tines pensado unirte algún club del instituto esme, mi herno dice buno hernitas yo me voy ya he quedado en el parque de la torre con electra y jey , juseppe dudo que jey balla esta enfermo con placas en la garganta , okei cho y se marcha …. entoces lleyo nuestra madre y me dijo niñas nos vamos a casa ahor a, yo le dije mami me puedo quedar un poco mas y luego me voy con papa ella dijo esta bien esme , se acerca y nos saluda y le da un etuche ajude el se queita la yagajas …... eme: bueno a tu pregunta , tenia pensado unirma al club de futbol y sl de musica aitor : esta claro que entra sin nesesida de pples no lo ven es su bsobrina…. esme : se pude saber que te pasa con migo te cres por que soy huija o Sabrina de mark y Celia , voy a entra sin problema , estas my equivocado como te llames , asi que no quiers tener una enemiga en el equipo no te metas con migo . gabi : se nota que eres un sharp esme : que quieres decir Ricardo : a lo que gabi se refiere es a que tienes el carácter de tu padre esme : gracias Arion: porciento en que pasión jugarías o juegas? esme: delantera , defensa, centrocampista portera que os pacer si gugamos un partido entre el raimo y la selcio japoneza entences dice mi tia Silvia entonces dejenos ayudar anotros también yanime entoces Ricardo dice ice ahí dos victor . entoces victor dice bladimir que ases aki ….. bladimir: pues guar al futblo con mi hermano victor.. como es que ya pudes andarsi la silla de ruedas bladimir: tu compañero Arion y el ssharp me pagaron la operacion victor: arigato Arion y jude los dos nos preparamos para el partido entoces mi tia me dio puso 4 uniformes y me dijo úsalos bien entoces yo coji el de delantera y mi unioa victor entoces me paso el valon y en un abri de ojos marque gol con mi supertecnica entoce me cambie a la defensa y lo pare con otra supertecnica , luego a portera y finalmente a centro del camo del campo ahí ….. victor : eslla también es una invocadora esme: afrodita hija de era armadura victor. no olo es una invocadora si no que también es capz de sacar una armadura de espíritu esme: afrodita hija de era armadura , canto del olimpo numero 6 gol el equipo dijo eres supeer guy , entoces mark se nota que ers mi sobrina , yo sentí que alguien nos titava el balgo entoce yo dije mano maguica 20 entoces mi tio se queda en sock , si es tu sobrina sin niguna duda ., después del partido mi padre cojio kla guitara y empezó a tocarla el quipo se sorprendi al oírle cantar ences apacer un señor que dice tu nuca cambias eh jue entonces felix cunto timpo….. fin